Interwoven
by Parallel07
Summary: In a world where anyone different is hunted down and imprisoned. Will three best friends be able to overcome the flame of persecution, our will they be swept away with the tide of the turning millennium. NaruSasuSaku SHORT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Naruto on Tuesdays OH! It is Tuesday well than ya I do own Naruto! (Seriously thouhg I don't...Sigh)

_(A/N-Hello everyone this is my first fanfic... I really hope you can't tell though, that would make me verwy sad :( and a bad writer, anyway on to more important matters this story is rated M for complicated plots, suggestve themes, some language, and a whole lot of other stuff I bet you don't really care about so ya I'll stop babbling.)_

**Chapter I: Prelude **

In the year of 2989 the government was at it's lowest, headed by leaders with a insatiable lust for power and control. Among the gloom of this corrupt era rose a organization known as Konohagakure there sole purpose was to seek out and eliminate the illegal underground society entitled Akatsuki who where known to be situated in the South Mountain of the quaint town of Hirakai. They dedicated themselves to developing a weapon of sorts. they would utilize said 'weapon' which had been respectfully named Biju to destroy the world, which, in the twisted views of the leader would show the innumerable people of our world the uselessness of war. For years Konoha Organization and Akatsuki were locked in a deadly dance with neither taking a clear lead in the race to save or destroy the world. Where one would fail the other would succeed, and in retrospect when one would succeed the other would fail. Until the Akasuki came up with a plan to use the governments control complex to their advantage they bribed the government with power beyond there wildest dreams, in return though the government would give them their full support in the Akusuki's war with Konoha. The government took this 'once in a lifetime offer' without hesitation. (A/N- Greedy bastards...)This it seems was the turning point in the war and by the year of 2997 it seemed that with the turning of the Millennium the fate of the world would also be turned over to the Akatsuki, until on October 10, 2997 an event worse then anyone had ever imagined took place. Some named it the Reckoning day, others called it a stroke of luck, but Naruto Uzumaki called it the end of everything this it seemed was the most accurate explanation, for this day was the end for an alarming large amount of children and adults alike. The end of being cared for by loving parents, the end of living a life where they did not have to constantly fear for their own safety, the end of being able to live like a normal human being. Yes, it was the end of everything, it was the day of the explosion.

End of prelude and chapter

_A/N- Sorry it was so short I didn't really want it to work out that way but I swear sometimes I can't even control my own hands XD__Oh! And I'm also sorry if this came off a bit history lessonish . I'll try to update by 1/12/07_

_Review Please! and flame if you want, it's your waste of minutes not mine._


	2. 2 Naruto's Story

Disclaimer: I guess I don't own Naruto, but my mind may disagree. 

_A/N:New chapter! New Chapter! Weeeee I'm so proud of myself Thankies to anyone who took the time to review my pathetic excuse for a Prelude. So ya, This chap is all about Naruto, it will explain how he was involved in the mysterious explosion and why he hates it so much. Ok, now read damn it! ._

**Chapter 2: Naruto's Story**

The Grey, swirling sky outside the neat white hospital window seemed to reflect Uzumaki Naruto's mood perfectly. That is if what the relatively attractive blond haired blued eyed teen was in could be called a 'mood' he basically felt nothing he'd been in the same god forsaken annoyingly white room for almost a month now, and the strangest thing was he felt like something was building up inside of him something that defiantly wasn't there before, not that he really even knew what before was, all he could remember was the events directly proceeding his...his...coma. Naruto flinched, a coma, he had been in a coma for two God damn years, he had passed out a boy of 13 barley teetering on the edge of puberty and had awoken a teenager of 15. The oddest thing was he had felt no physically pain when waking up no,as his father had told him his mother's condition he had felt only emotional anguish. He'd been so deep in himself that he hadn't even registered his Father telling him that it would be alright, that he was in Konha safe house his home for the next however many years. Naruto felt tears welling in his eyes as his traitorous mind brought him back to the day of the end, the day of the explosion.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto!" Naruto,wake up" "please honey" a desperate looking young women yelled while frantically trying to wake her son. In the distance you could distinctively hear the sounds of crashes and booms it sounded as if the entire would had been shoved inside a metal box as children banged on the outside loudly._

_And if you were to have chanced a look outside you would have seen the horrific sight of the mountain bordering the town of Hirakai exploding. The young boy whom had been previously shaken to death awoke with a start. "Mama, what is it?" "Whats that noise?" His bleary blue eyes snapped back into focus when he caught his Mother's wild expression. "Are you ok, mom?" "Where is Dad?" he asked worriedly. His mother instantly schooled her expression, "Daddy had to leave for work" "You have to come downstairs hon, it's not safe up here." She comforted her child while helping him out of bed. The boy slipped off his orange covered bed and looked towards his mother. "Safe? "Safe from what?" His mother Smiled shakily at him "Nothing dear, it's just th-" her reassuring response was cut off by a deafening boom and eerie reddish glow temporarily lighting the room. The boy stood frozen for a moment, before scampering to the window. "Naruto! No!" the young women yelled making a desperate grab for her son but he was already pulling back the sheer blue curtain hiding the hell outside from view. Naruto let out a audible gasp and turned wide fearful eyes to his mother. "M...m-mom," Kushina shuffled to the terrified boy and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the touch activated sliding door, she slammed her palm against the glowing green button and shoved Naruto through when it slide swiftly upwards. "Where going to the basement, we'll be safe there." she explained calmly, though as Naruto looked up at his mother's face, even he could see the uncertainty flashing through her eyes._

_2Hours Later_

_The relatively small room in which Naruto and his mother were currently staying in was completely silent except for the distant rumbling that seemed to promise that going outside would be extremely dangerous. _

_It was also completely dark except for the soft glow or one solar powered lamp. Shoved against one white wall was a small couch which held a boy asleep with his head resting on his mothers arm._

_Kushina sighed frustratedly as she tapped a seemingly normal watch on her left arm. Immediately a soft blue glowing screen popped up about a foot away from her face and a women's voice echoed in her ears, "Breaking News! Today, at exactly 4:00am the Hirakai South Mountain exploded without, until recently, explanation or warning." "It's become apparent however that the south Mountain housed the base of a illegal society that will remain unnamed, we have just now received a tip off from a man named Minato Namikaze, who we can assume is the president of another secret society which unfortunately must also remain unnamed, that this organization wa-" The excitedly rambling reporter was cut off as Kushina angrily re tapped her watch at the sound of her husbands name. The screen abruptly blinked out of existence and so did Kushina's anger when she felt Naruto's head move against her shoulder. Her eyes flickered down to meet sleepy blue ones. "Mom, did the explosions stop yet?" he asked, eyes anxiously searching her green ones, Kushina opened her mouth to answer but a muffled rumble did that for her. She smiled shakily and said "No, I guess not" Naruto smiled back and slipped from the couch, heading in the direction of the self-cooling mini fridge._

_To be honest with himself this whole experience so far had not worried Naruto too terribly. In this day and age muffled booms and small explosions were the norm, so much so the norm in fact, that there had been one times in his life he and his family had to take a 'vacation' to mars, or a least vacation is the term his parents used when he was six. The correct explanation was that there had been a frighteningly elevated chance of a biological weapons attack so as a safety percation they had lived on Mars for about a year of so, coming back only when the coast had been clear. He only remembered that Mars had been very boring much like his currant situation was turning out to be. _

_\_

_A non-committal noise of displeasure escaped his lips when he opened the shinny metal fridge to discover that there was no water stored inside. "Mom" he called over his shoulder "Are there any waters left?" "I don't think there are, hon. If you want one the automatic shipping probably still works, but no promises" she said. Naruto turned back to the fridge and pressed a button one the side, a screen appeared on top of the fridge and a mechanical voice filled his ears "Welcome, please select the item you would like shipped" "Water" Naruto spoke out clearly, a faint rattling could be heard coming from the fridge until a small section of the back opened and a water was quickly pushed through it, right into Naruto's waiting hand "Thank you" the voice said one last time and the screen blinked out of existence. Naruto made his way back to the couch and sat next to mother while opening his man-made water._ (A/N: Don't ask me were I came up with that...bleh)

_The women next to him put an arm around him, and complete silence reigned, it took both mother and son a minute to realize exactly how complete the silence was. "The explosions! Is it finally over? Kushina said looking down at her son. Naruto jumped from his seat and headed to the stairs to discover just that. _

_His foot had barely hit the first step when a sound unlike anything either had heard before range out from all corners of the house...no, the world. It sounded like the scream of a frightened young boy and the sound of millions of bombs exploding at once. The other worldly noise deafened both Naruto and Kushina and for what seem like an hour, but was actually a fleeting, surreal second their eyes met blue on green and Kushina mouth moved to form one word..."Run"_

End Flashbacks...(Whew!)

Inside, Naruto's heart thudded with the force of the powerful memory and on the outside he was crying silently. After that point in time he could only remember what could be called his own personal hell, the side of the house had been blown inward, and that was a feat seeing as houses these days were built to resist winds of more than 400 mph, the next thing he remembered had been his mother half crushed by a portion of wall telling him to get as far away from the mountain as possible, she had taken his hand in her cool bloodied one and told him to run, go north and just keep running. And run he had, after kissing his mother's cheek and telling her he'd be back with help he had heaved himself from the rubble,turned north and ran, he was without a clue when it came to how this was suppose to accomplish anything but he had ran and ran until he was out of Hirakai, until in a deserted field he had passed out. Laying in that field he had felt the strangest feeling come over him like taking a drink of water after being in the dessert for months. The soothing sensation had run over him, caressing his sooty skin and left him feeling tired and slightly dizzy but before he could have contemplated this further he passed out and didn't wake up for two years.

The sound of frantic footsteps broke Naruto out of his reverie, slightly interested and equipped with the knowledge that no one was suppose to visit until Tuesday at the latest, he listened. 'Judging by the light sound it's probably a girl, the boy mused, he disregarded the fact that he _definitely_ did not have hearing this good before the explosion when he heard the light decidedly girlie footsteps stop outside his room. 'An AI nurse?' Naruto thought to himself, his interest now more than slightly peaked. He glanced at the empty medicine cup non-threateningly perched on the bedside table "...No" he said. He made a motion to move from the bed but a heavy and slightly..ok scary as hell BANG made him fall from the bed in a disoriented mas of covers and tan limbs. Naruto was still trapped in his cottony grave when the door slide smoothly open. "n-nurse" he said, unsure. "Nurse!?!, who are you calling a nurse?, Baka" an irritated feminine voice said back . The blond flinched underneath his covers before hurriedly pulling said covers off himself, he raised his eyes to meet a pair of frustrated green ones, well his eyes eventually met hers, but not before taking a meandering journey over two slim pale legs, generously rounded hips, a flat stomach, and slight shoulders on which strands of pale pink hair danced. "Could you please stop checking me out and focus on my face?!" she said, Naruto had the lack of wits to look offended. "I was not checking you out" he said. "then what were you doing with your eyes all over me"

she shot back, Naruto scrambled to think of something to say, when he drew a blank he decided to go with the old change the topic and hope she doesn't notice strategy. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!, who are you?" he said cheerfully. The as of yet unnamed teen in front of him blinked and said "Sakura Haruno"

'Yes' Naruto cheered mentally, his inner happy dance was cut short however when Sakura opened her mouth again. "I'm looking for my- What a second! don't change the subject on me you ass!" she yelled fury igniting once again. 'Yep' Naruto thought sarcastically, this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

_A/N: Yepper! End of chap two! I hope anyone reading enjoyed and sorry about being a day late I went on a FMA bing I swear I was holed up in my room for like two days with only a half-gallon of iced tea to keep me company. Sometimes I wonder how I stay thin Oo ...anyway! I'll be updating next week after Exams are over...stupid exams..._

_Review Pwease! makes chibi eyes come on you know you can't resist the chibi eyes._


	3. Sorry

Hello anybody who bothers to read this fic, I have bad news I think I've come to realize that this story

needs a little doctoring up. I think I plunged into this story a little early and haven't thought through it

enough. So this story will be going on a hiatus, granted it will probably be only a month or two long it

will still be a hiatus. But fear not I will not become inactive on I'm actually in the proses of

coming up with some neat oneshots for Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist they'll be up very soon so look

for them I promise you won't be disappointed! So in closing gomen-nasai minna-san I'll be back on this

story soon.

Sayonara for now,

-Parallel


End file.
